Miraculous Ladybug- First Kiss
by Roxychick9614
Summary: It's the end of the school day and Chloe is bragging about how she was the only one who's ever kissed someone on the cheek, well what happened when Marinette accidently tells the whole class she's actually kissed The Chat Noir before. What will Adrien think of her and will her reputation as Ladybug be ruined? Rated K for everyone! ONE SHOT- Enjoy. Marichat, and Adrienette.


**Hey Everyone!**

 **Once again I've created a Miraculous love square story. ONE SHOT - Lots of fluff.**

 **Mainly Marichat, some Adrienette and slight LadyNoir**

 **If you haven't already figured out, The love square is my new die hard obsession right now. Haha.**

 **Well,** **This idea occurred to me late one night and I just had to write it and spice it up. Hope you like it hah.**

* * *

 **~First Kiss~**

* * *

"And it's not like anyone else here has been kissed before" Chloe stated arrogantly. "I'm the only one!"

"Wow! That's so cool!" Sabrina beamed. "Chloe, you're so far a head of everyone else"

"I know!" The blonde smiled with a quick flip of her hair.

Alya scoffed under her breath, rolling her eyes, and laying an elbow on her desk.

Being heard by the blonde hair girl, Chloe spun around in her seat and scowled. "You got a problem four eyes!"

Again Alya rolled her eyes. "Yeah I do. It's the last few minutes of class, Do we really have to hear you going on about this?"

"Excuse me? Who do you think you're talking to?" Sabrina defended.

"The only I can be talking to, besides, Chloe, you never been kissed, it's always you kissing _his_ cheek"

Chloe groaned annoyed. "Well someone must be jealous!"

"Please, what is there to be jealous of?"

"What isn't there? I'm perfect, also I'm the closest person to Adrien than anyone in this classroom" Chloe smirked.

Adrien sighed. Leave it to Chloe to make him feel awkward about everything. But, she does make a pretty good thought in Adrien's mind come up.

Just who was his best friend? He'd never really thought about it before.

He's known Chloe all his life, but was she really his _Best Friend?_

"Dude, I might have to fight you on that one Chloe" Nino spoke up. "I don't really know or care much about kissing him, but just because you've known him longer doesn't really make you closest to him, I know that Adrien and I are pretty close"

Nino... was he Adrien's _best friend?_

Definitely! The closest friend to _Adrien's masked self!_

 _Masked self?_

Adrien pondered for a little.

"Whatever loser, you don't count, You're a guy. I'm the only one brave enough to kiss a guy on the cheek"

Alya rolled her eyes yet again, why was she even letting Chloe get to her? "For your information, I've kissed a guy on the cheek before"

Nino blinked and peered at the irritated girl. _'She's kissed someone on the cheek before_?' Nino pouted but only slightly, so noone noticed.

Everyone in the classroom oos. Though it was a pretty boring argument, it was something to listen to during the last couple of minutes.

"Yeah right" Chloe hissed. "You're brothers don't count"

Alya let out an unamused chuckled. "Yeah I know."

"Wait" Rose spoke, grabbing the attention. "How can you be so sure that _everyone_ in this classroom hasn't kissed on the cheeks before"

Chloe shrugged as another grin appeared. "Simply because everyone here is a cowardly loser, except for me and Adrien of course. No one is as daring and beautiful as I"

"You say that and yet just the other day Ivan got kissed on the cheek by Mylene" Jueleka stated causing the two to blush.

Chloe blinked. "U-Uh... that doesn't count" She turned her head away and waved it off.

"How does it not?" Alya spoke in again.

"Because I said so, you got a problem!?"

Alya pressed her lips together, irritated. "Hey Mari?"

Even though Marinette was sitting beside Alya the whole time, she was too involved in her new designs in her note book to pay much attention to what was going on.

"Marinette!" Alya barked, causing Marinette to screech a little while throwing up both her hands.

"Yes!?" Marinette turned to her bestfriend.

Alya then turned to look at the back of Adrien's head. "Adrien!"

Adrien jumped a little and spun around in his chair. "Yes?"

"Don't you think my little Marinette is a cutie?" Alya wrapped an arm around girl.

Marinette's eyes widened and a dark red painted her cheeks. "A-Alya!" She hissed

"U-Um" Adrien blinked as his eyes fell onto Marinette.

Well so much for trying his best to stay out of it. Green locking with blue, Adrien studied the shy girl.

Hmm, you know what, she actually is kind of cute. Adrien felt his cheeks heat up.

"Ha! See, Adrien's blushing! He does think Marinette is cute" Alya stated.

Marinette's mind started to spin around. Adrien thinks she's cute?

The blonde haired boy spun back around in his chair and leaned in closer to his desk.

Whoa... Marinette was actually, really, really cute. She had those blue eyes, and those soft lips! Oh god!

Can he go home now?

"Bro you okay" Nino patted Adrien's back.

Chloe stomped her foot "What did that have to do with anything!"

"I was just proving that you're not the only pretty one in this classroom and Adrien agrees" Alya smirked.

Adrien face palmed his forehead. How did this turn out like this!?

Chloe grinded her teeth. "You know what!?"

"What" Alya egged her on.

"Hmph" The blonde crossed her arms. "So what! Marinette is still too much of a clumsy dimwit to kiss anyone! I still win!"

"I've kissed someone before" Marinette spoke; clearly being in her nervous, Adrien clouding her mind, state. "It was with Chat Noir"

Adrien's ear twitched and he spun around to look at the girl once more.

"WHAT!?" The whole classroom gasped.

Shit! She just said that out loud didn't she? Marinette's face quickly heated up again.

"You what?" Alya blinked. "Kissed Chat Noir, on the cheek? When? How come I didn't know about this?"

"It wasn't on the cheek, it was on the lips" Marinette slapped a hand over her mouth.

It was Adrien's turn to feel another, almost painful tingle, heat up his cheeks.

Damn it, Marinette! Curse her brutal honesty when she can't think straight.

The classroom again let out a sharp gasp and erupted into a chatter.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Wow Marinette I knew you were a loser, but I didn't take you as a liar too!"

Marinette bit her lip. She couldn't risk saying anything else, she's already said way too much; and the last thing that she'd want coming out of her mouth was that she was ladybug. Thankfully the bell ending school for the day rang. Marinette shot up from her seat and sprinted out the doors as fast as her lady legs could carry her.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"I am so sorry Tikki!" Marinette whimpered to the red Kwami.

"Marinette, really it's alright" Tikki chewed on a cookie.

"How can you be so calm!? I practically almost told the classroom that I'm ladybug"

"But you didn't Marinette. You may think it was a close call but it really wasn't"

"Well even if I- as Marinette didn't kiss Chat Noir! I- as Ladybug did, and that was to break the curse! Chat doesn't even remember it! What if it gets to him and he really does take me as a liar."

"Marinette calm down. I'm sure all you would need to do is explain what happened."

"How? You said it yourself I can't tell my secret identity but if I tell Chat Noir about the kiss he might realize that I'm ladybug after all."

"OH GOD! What if Adrien looks at me differently because of it!" Marinette groaned and face planted into her pillows. "mmmfff" Marinette spoke but it was muffled from the pillows.

Luckily for Tikki she knew Marinette so well she could make out what she was saying. "Marinette you're not doomed. You're just overthinking."

Just then Marinette's ringtone on her phone started playing, and at the same time there were several taps on the window. Heaving herself up from her bed Marinette turned to the window first and when she saw the grinning ally cat, she could almost swear, her soul left her body.

"What is he doing here!?" She screeched. "He never comes to see me like this!"

Tikki was already in hiding so Marinette had to face him alone? Without ladybug?

Oh Great...

Better answer the phone first.

"H-Hello" Marinette stuttered.

 _"There you are Marinette! Why'd you go running off so fast? We didn't even get the chance to talk!"_

"O-Oh Alya! Hey... ummm talk about what?" Marinette bit her lip.

 _"Don't give me that! You know very well, what I'm talking about. Honey, I'm your best friend why didn't you tell me you kissed Chat Noir?!"_

"O-Oh... well... it's not really something I'd want to talk about" Marinette paced around the room stiffly.

A couple more taps on the window were made, but again they were ignored.

"Why? Girl you kissed him! On the lips! How did it happen? When did it happen? Why did it happen? I need details."

"A-Alya could we talk about it tomorrow? I will tell you everything in detail"

Marinette could hear Alya sigh over the phone. "Alright fine! Tomorrow then! Leave no details out"

"A-Alright" Marinette mumbled then hung up the phone.

Then with a deep breath out of the way, Marinette stumbled to the window and swung it open, permitting the black cat to hop in.

 ** _XOXOXO_**

"Marinette kissed me?" Adrien paced around his bedroom. "When? How come I don't remember it"

"News flash... she kissed Chat" Plagg corrected chewing on his famous camembert.

"Same difference I am Chat!" Adrien threw his hands up. "Did you know about this?"

Plagg shrugged. "I may have slight memories of it"

"What?! You do!?"

"My lips are sealed it's all too blurry for me"

"PLAGG!"

"You need to calm down" Plagg swallowed the triangle shaped cheese.

"How can I possibly be calm? My first kiss and I can't even remember it." Adrien stopped pacing, rubbing the sides of his head.

"All women are the same" Plagg stated with a small shrug.

"Oh, and what is that?" Adrien looked at the small cat.

"Complicated. You can never figure them out. One minute you think they love you, and the next they're friend-zoning you saying it's better this way."

Adrien blinked. "I never knew you had lady troubles."

"More like fairy troubles... but that's irrelevant. Besides it's not like you can just hop on over there as Chat, and ask her yourself."

Adrien's eyes lit up. "That's a great idea Plagg!"

"What?" the kwami looked at the boy.

"I'll go over there as Chat Noir and talk to her! There's no harm in that!"

"What? We're you listening to me!? I said you _can't_ do that!"

"And why not?" Adrien crossed his arms.

"I'm telling you Adrien, women are complicated creatures! What if you go and make things worse?"

"How could I make things worse? I'd just be going there to talk to her. I have to know what went on!"

"I'm telling you this is a bad-"

"Plagg! Claws out" Adrien extended his fist.

"Ideeeeeeaaaa" Plagg was sucked into the ring.

 _ **XOXOXOXO**_

"Hey Princess" Chat smiled.

Marinette blinked, suddenly feeling shy. "H-Hey Chat." She rubbed the back of her arm.

"How are you doing tonight?" He whispered stepping closer.

"I'm good" She whispered back.

"I haven't seen you in a while."

'I see you everyday as Ladybug dumb kitty' Is what she'd like to say.

"You too"

"You know" He started while walking circles around the girl. "I've been hearing strange rumors"

Marinette stiffened and her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. "W-What kind of rumors?" She choked out feeling anxious that she couldn't turn her head knowing the cat was behind her.

Chat was once again in front of Marinette, with such a serious look that caused chills to shoot through the girls body.

"I'm going to cut straight to the chase." He informed.

"U-Um" Marinette's eyes bore a whole into the covered, black lathered, chest.

"You said... you've kissed me before? Is that true?"

Marinette could feel her nerves tightening. "Uh... well... that is... seems like..."

"What?"

Marinette tightened her eyes. God she felt trapped, she can't lie... but she had to... this was saving her reputation as Ladybug right?

Think of something quick Marinette! Hurry!

"Yes..." She bit her lip and mentally pinched herself. Stop being so damn honest!

Chat sucked in breath and when he let it out, it was shaky. "Hmm, and when was this? Why can't I remember it?"

Marinette's eyes opened again staring at the familiar bell. "It was when... Dark cupid was causing trouble"

"Dark cupid?" Chat knitted his brows together.

"Yeah... you were hit by an arrow and started going after m... ladybug. She looked like she needed help being pinned down... so... I... kissed you because, love conquers hate.

Chat scanned the room with his green eyes. "So let me get this straight" Chat put his index finger on his chin. "I was going after ladybug to hurt her, I pinned her down and you come over to kiss me?"

Marinette shrugged. "I-I had to breath the spell"

Chat lifted a brow and suddenly something popped into his mind.

 _"Wait! Ladybug" Chat reached out his arm to the girl who was about to run of due to her earing almost out of time. "I have to tell you something"_

 _"Look that kiss... I had to break the spell" The red suited women tried to explain_

 _"What? What kiss?" Chat looked around. "Er.. no I just-"_

 _"No time. Look you're ring."_

"I didn't see you at all after the battle" The man spoke.

"Uh... Uh... that's because... I had to go back to hiding! Ladybug told me it was unsafe!"

Chat rubbed his forehead. "I'm not really sure I understand. But I believe you" Chat smiled. "Thanks for helping me"

Marinette blinked and finally met his soft gaze.

"Chat..."

"Well now that, that's settled, I guess I will see you around" Chat started heading for the window.

Without thinking Marinette grabbed his wrist, preventing him from moving forward.

Chat craned his head to shot Marinette with a puzzled look. "Princess?"

Marinette threw up her hand with nervous giggles. "I... um... Y-You're not upset with me are you?" she spit out the first thing she could think of.

Chat blinked again and turned around to face Marinette completely. "What's there to be mad about?"

Mari's eyes narrowed. "I... stole your first kiss."

Chat chucked a little. "Yeah, you did. And what's worse is I can't seem to remember it"

Marinette exhaled. "Well... I mean... if it makes you feel any better. I'm sort of upset about it too"

Chat knitted his brows together. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I've always hoped my first kiss would be with this really cute boy in my class who I'm madly in love with. Even if it wasn't with him, I'd at least want the guy I kissed to remember."

Marinette turned red. "N-Not that I'd want you of all people to remember! I mean that's... you" Marinette pressed her lips together.

Chat chucked once again. "So? You have a crush on someone in your class huh?" He felt interested.

Marinette sucked in a breath and turned a darker red.

"Can I know who it is?"

"Absolutely not!" Marinette hissed stubbornly.

"Aww why not?" Chat frowned.

Marinette crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks. "Because it's a secret!"

"I won't tell! Pretty please princess."

"No way!"

"I will tell you who I like!"

Marinette blew air out her lip. "I already know who you like"

Chat tilted his head. "You do?"

"Yup! Me!" Marinette stiffened, "I mean! Ladybug of course!"

Chat smiled. Yup. "Hmmm, well alright you got me. Guess I won't find out my princess's secret" Chat's ears sulked.

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?" Adrien played innocent.

"That kitty face! It won't work on me"

"What ever do you mean?"

"You pull that face all the time when your trying to get what you want"

Chat smirked "It works on M'lady, so it should work on you"

Marinette's eyes widened. "W-What do you mean by that?"

The black cat put his hand under his chin. "No lady can resist this"

"Oh..." Marinette breathed out. "So I guess you won't leave me alone until I tell you huh?"

"Bingo! You really are a smart kitten"

"Please! Keep your puns to yourself!" Marinette huffed causing Chat to laugh.

"Fine... I'll tell you but you've got to promise to keep it a secret"

"Cat's honor" Adrien raised his paw.

"I really like... I mean _really_ like the boy... erm... Adrien Agreste..." Marinette felt heat rush to her cheeks.

Chat's eyes widened. He seemed quite surprised by that. "A-Adrien huh?"

Marinette's eyes narrowed.

"It's a shame really" Chat pouted. "You'd pick that random eye candy over all of this" Chat showed off his muscles.

Marinette giggled a little.

Chat smiled. "Alright I can respect that, however." the boy stepped closer.

"Hm?" Marinette looked up at him.

"Now that I'm aware I don't think I'll be able to hold back. You see, I think I would like very much to remember my first kiss"

"Uh... Chat... what are you?"

The black cat leaned in closer. "I can always kiss you now and say that, this, was my first"

A fresh blush painted Marinette's cheeks. God he was close; Mari could feel his hot breath lightly gusting across her lips.

And when his eyes closed she shivered. Was he really going to do it?

Now, she'd never admit this to him or anyone; but that day Dark Cupid came around, and Marinette had to kiss Chat, she enjoyed it. Too much.

She's never given any thought to kissing him, none what so ever; but the moment her lips jammed against his, in attempt to save him, an electrifying shock was felt and she almost didn't want to pull away.

But her duty as ladybug came first so when she let him go, it took her a moment to gather her thoughts straight. Even after his lips were gone, she remembered she could still feel the heat of them and the strong tingling feeling that longed for more.

Marinette's heart started to race and she could swear at one point it stopped.

Slowly her eyes began to close and then it happened. Chat's warm soft lips, they were back. Chat grabbed Marinette around the waist while Marinette threw her arms around his neck.

Then as quick as the kiss came, it was just over. When Marinette fluttered her eyes open she noticed Chat was standing, almost stiffly.

"S-So... I guess I should be going then" The man smiled.

"O-Okay..." Marinette squeaked.

"S-See you tomorrow at school"

"What? She gasped.

Chat slapped his forehead. "I mean... if you want, I could c-come by and walk you?"

Marinette smiled. "Thanks Chat, but I will be fine."

"O-Oh, okay... well see ya" Chat turned to the window and hopped on the window sill.

"Wait!" Marinette caught him just before he leaped.

"Yes princess?" He craned his head and Marinette pressed their lips together once more.

Adrien widened his eyes and he was the one to feel is heart stop again.

"G-Goodnight silly kitty." Marinette smiled with flushed cheeks.

Adrien blushed and weakly smiled. "G-Goodnight princess!"

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"And so that's why I'm still the best" Chloe beamed walking into the classroom with Sabrina. "This morning Adrien will kiss _me_ on the cheek"

"Ugh" Alya scoffed walking into the classroom with Marinette by her side. "Not this again"

Chloe rolled her eyes "Just wait! My Adri-kins will be here soon, and when he sees me, not running to him; He'll run to me. Besides he won't be able to resist me with my new jacket"

"New?" Marinette lifted a brow. "It looks like the same one you always wear"

Chloe scoffed. "Tsk, I don't expect a lying loser like yourself to know good fashion. My daddy has just bought me a whole new wardrobe."

Marinette rolled her eyes. Speaking to a fashion designer. Okay. "Uh huh, well whatever" She starting heading to her seat.

Just then Adrien strolled in with Nino.

Chloe lit up. "Ah Ad-"

"Chloe! Your plan!" Sabrina reminded her.

Chloe paused, flipping her hair and casually sitting in her seat. "Ah, that's right" She examined her new polished nails.

"Hey Nino" Alya greeted.

"Sup"

"We still on for after school at the movies?" Alya asked.

"Sure are!"

Adrien lifted a hand. "Hey Marinette."

Chloe grabbed her notebook to bite it. Argh why isn't he acknowledging her.

Marinette stiffened and robotically shot one swift wave. "H-Hey! Hi! Hello! A-Adrien!" She giggled nervously.

"So, Nino and Alya have plans to go to the movies, would you like to go with me and make it a double date?" Adrien's cheeks turned pink.

"Whoa!" Alya's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" Chloe hissed and sprung up from her seat. "No way will I let that happen!" The blonde clung to Adrien's arm.

"Hm? Chloe?" Adrien craned his head.

"Adrien!? What happened to you!?"

"What?"

"Something serious must have happened! Where you brain washed!? There is no way you'd pick dumb Marinette over perfect me!"

Adrien pulled his arm from Chloe and wrapped it around Marinette. "Nothing's wrong with me Chloe, and Marinette isn't dumb. I think she's amazing." Adrien smiled and pressed his lips against Marinette's cheeks causing her to make a really weird sound before turning a dark crimson red.

"Whoo hoo! Go Marinette!" Alya cheered.

"Argh! That's suppose to be me! Wait until daddy hears about this!" Chloe ran out of the classroom with Sabrina following.


End file.
